Disk drives are used in many electronic devices such as laptops, MP3 players, GPS, PDA devices and other devices. Controlling the environment inside the disk drive assembly is a key component of these drives. One of the requirements of these drives includes sealing the drive from outside environment conditions.
For example, sealing the disk drive from the outside environment prevents contaminates such as dust and moisture from entering the disk drive. Furthermore, some disk drives are filled with a media such as argon to prevent oxidation and improve performance of the disk drive assembly.
One downside of sealing the disk drive assembly is that re-work becomes more difficult because the drive must be un-sealed prior to being able to service the drive.